gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Gangnam Style
Gangnam Style by PSY is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with Tina singing lead with Kitty and Ryder. After Jake and Ryder consult who's doing the dance solo with Brittany, Finn wishes the group good luck as they take the stage with Gangnam Style. Tina takes lead on the song as the rest of the club performs an elaborate dance routine, based around the dance moves from the original music video. The performance features dance solos from Sam (at the beginning), Brittany and Jake. Confetti cannons are blasted as the performance comes to an end. It proves to be very popular with the crowd. However, Marley becomes increasingly disorientated from her food deprivation, seeing blurs on the stage before she collapses as the song ends, to the horror of Finn, Millie, Puck, Santana, Will, and the rest of the club. As they crowd around to assist her, the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Lyrics Please note that the lyrics are Romanized. Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina with Kitty and Ryder: Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina with New Directions (New Directions): Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (Hey!) Geurae baro neo (Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (Hey!) Geurae baro neo (Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions (Tina): Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style (Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op (New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba) Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina (New Directions): Jeongsukhae (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) boijiman (Oh whoa whoa!) nol ttaen noneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) Ittaeda (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) sipeumyeon (Oh whoa whoa!) mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Garyeotjiman (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) wenmanhan nochulboda (Oh whoa whoa!) (Ah, ah, ah) yahan yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Geureon gamgakjeogin (Oh whoa whoa!) yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Naneun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai (Oh, oh) Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai (Oh, oh) Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina with New Directions (New Directions): Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (Hey!) Geurae baro neo (Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (Hey!) Geurae baro neo (Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions (Tina): Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style (Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina (New Directions): Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom (Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom) Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom (Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom) Baby, baby (Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom) Naneun mwol jom aneun nom New Directions: You know what I'm saying! Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style Bap bap ba da ba ba Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba da ba ba Oppan Gangnam Style Uh! Trivia *None of the cast members had ever spoken or read Korean, so they had to learn this song phonetically. *PSY liked Glee's performance of the song. Source *Becca Tobin said it took her four hours to record a few lines in the studio. *This is the only time that New Directions perform only one song in a competition. *This is the first time a song was sung and released primarily in one language. *This is also the last song to be sung that was in a foreign language. Gallery GST.JPG tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2 1280.jpg tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3 1280.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Gangnamstyle111.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Martanafaint.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.39.png.jpg lollolololo!sectionals.png tumblr mlkwx0FG9W1qdu86bo4 250.gif KittyGangnamStyle1.gif KittyGangnamStyle2.gif KittyGangnamStyle3.gif KittyGangnamStyle4.gif KittyGangnamStyle5.gif KittyGangnamStyle6.gif tumblr mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o5 250.gif SugarNr48.gif gangam style.png Britt gangnam style.gif gangnam style.jpg gangnam style 2.jpg Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo6 250.gif gangnam style season 4.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1